


Beyond

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Minor Canonical Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Dorian can manage many things -- unless his spouse is involved.
Relationships: Dorian/Dorian's Canonical Wife (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Rated 'T' for non-graphic birth.

“You have another girl.”

Dorian watches, woozy as Impa expertly clamps the umbilical cord and wipes her down. Taking down a monster has never bothered him. Taking down an entire camp never bothered him for that matter either. 

Seeing his partner pained and bleeding is  _ almost  _ beyond what he can manage. Dorian fumbles for her hand and bows his head between his legs.

“I’m going to be okay,” he promises weakly. “Impa says we have another girl unless my hearing has gone along with my ability to remain upright.” 

“I wouldn't take offense to you waiting with Koko.” Her thumb runs across his knuckles, back and forth. I hear she wants to help choose the name.”

“Koko refuses to budge from Cottla.”

Impa coughs; a gentle reminder he should finish up and go relieve her granddaughter from babysitting duties. 

Quickly, he chances kissing her and hurries from the room before Impa can do worse. 

_ Cottla. _

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos. 
> 
> Dorian's backstory has broken my heart down again and again.


End file.
